Various keying and canister or cylinder actuation devices are known. In the technology concerning the inhalation of drugs from pressurized cylinders, the cylinders have been large and not easily portable. The cylinders are also unprotected to the surrounding hospital environment, which can be physically rigorous. The connection between the cylinder and the regulation device can be cumbersome.
Perhaps the most significant drawback, however, is the risk of connecting a cylinder containing an inappropriate, wrong or otherwise unsuitable drug and/or dosing concentration to the regulation device.
Hence, devices that provide improved connection of the cylinder to the regulation device, improved protection of the cylinder, enhanced portability of the cylinder, and, means for ensuring that a cylinder containing the correct drug and dosing concentration is connected to the drug delivery and regulation device would be advantageous.